smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lifestyle of Felipe: With Reporter Smurf
The Lifestyle of Felipe '''is a mini-story that takes place in ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story ''and an exclusive interview from Reporter Smurf. Story '''Reporter: '''Hey there, fellow Smurfs! Reporter Smurf here! It's been a while since we did an interview with one of Eska's friends, due to everything that has been going on. So far, I have interviewed Spiro, Britze, Benny, and even Eska herself. Today, I'm going to interview the second French Smurf, but the first with bunny ears. I'm meeting at the Smurf Fencing Courses for Felipe D' Smurfayette's interview. '''Felipe: '''Ah, Reporter, welcome! Welcome! Nice to see you've taken an interest in interviewing me! Merci! '''Reporter: I don't know what that means, but you're welcome! Now, I've heard many things from the sides of the story, Spiro's, Eska's and Benny's. From escaping the Isle of Salem, to living in the forest, and living in the village! Felipe: '''Oui, I was all three! But, the place I came from was the Isle of Salem, like my cousin Mousier Spiro! '''Reporter: Yes, he did give me the details about that. Now, I want to hear your take on it. Felipe: '''Ah, oui, the Isle of Salem was pure paradise! Lots of things to do and lots of beautiful girls! But, that all changed when that dastardly Bloody Raid came along and took the people we knew in life! '''Reporter: '''Family and friends? '''Felipe: '''Oui. We both were scarred that day. Spiro was very depressed, but I kept on! I thought of this as a new chapter in life, plunging ahead and taking chances! Making new friends and meeting new girls! (growls in a flirtatious way) But, my poor cousin felt the exact opposite, that poor soul was overcome with suicidal thoughts until Eska and Britze came along. '''Reporter: '''Oh, I remember that. When I interviewed Spiro and he told me that, I was shocked. Now, tell me, how'd you meet Eska and Britze. '''Felipe: '''To be honest, they were only little Smurflings, Reporter. Eska was so cheery and optimistic, like me! Britze was shy and reserved, like Spiro. They fit us well...platonically of course. It was Eska who pulled Spiro out of his state of unhappiness, and he became her best friend. '''Reporter: Now, speaking of Britze, in her interview, she said your courteous acts make her nervous. Felipe: Oui, Britze can get really nervous when I am like that to her. However, I don't do it often, because I respect Britze as a friend, and would never push her out of her comfort zone to make her...well...uncomfortable. That's the kind of Smurf I am. Reporter: That's good to know. Now, how'd you make it to the village. Spiro said you followed Eska and Britze to the village? Felipe: Well, we heard that a plague of theirs had passed and that they could come back to the village. That's where I met Smurfette, the most beautiful Smurfette of them all. Ooh la la! She was beautious! I could stare into her eyes as long as I can. Reporter: '''Now, before we can move onto the other Smurfettes, what about that plague. I heard Eska and Spiro found out what plague it was. '''Felipe: Ah, oui, they sure did. Turns out, the reason why they had to move out of ze village is because it was a plague of Smurfettes. Smurfette was not the first one, but we thought she was, because we did not know that all the Smurfettes had died in that plague. Expecting mothers with daughters had to move out, even the mothers with daughters already born. But...ze poor sons...they don't even remember. I feel so awful. Reporter: '''I know. (pulls out a handkerchief and wipes away a tear) That tragic occasion was an epidemic on the Smurf Village, even more than the Purple War. '''Felipe: '''Oui, I have heard everything Eska and Spiro has told me. Apparently, there are true bred Smurfs, and apparently, one is still alive and very much a good guy! I don't think the village knows yet, but hopefully, Eska will tell them at the right time. I personally think Eska is hiding it so he'll protect him. Plus, a new family of lost Smurfs moved in, so we've got neighbors. '''Reporter: Oh yea! The Smurfelli clan! Tell me about them! Felipe: They are very peculiar Smurfs. They have symbols on their cheeks that glow every time they perform some sort of power or emotion. Like last year at Halloween where Mousier Dante's cheeks glowed because he cared, or Madame Allura's cheeks glowed when she discovered what true beauty really was. Now, we have yet to see whose emotions will discover yet. Now, Mousier Clumsy Smurf is dating one of those Smurfellis. I think Juliet. The two are pretty clumsy so they match perfectly together. Reporter: '''Yes, and I have a feeling they could be useful to us in the future. And, to be honest, this has been one of my longer interviews than the others. Has a lot really been going on? '''Felipe: Oui, Mousier Reporter. We thought Eska would die after defeating Mousier Jackie when he was Trollstroyer. But, she lived! And I think Benny was the happiest out of us! (chuckles) I never knew that the two now have mutual feelings for each other now. Both of them are too chicken to confess though! Reporter: '''Yes, I agree with you. I have interviewed both of them, and they both think they're not fit for each other. And a lot has happened since Gargamel is working for someone now. I just hope he changes his ways someday. '''Felipe: Me too, Reporter. Reporter: '''Well, thanks for letting me interview you! '''Felipe: ''De rien'', Reporter! Merci beaucoup for giving me ze opportunity! Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Interview stories